Jacqui Benton
Jacqui Benton was the beautiful wife of Emmett Benton and Jerrica's and Kimber's mother. She died in a plane crash in the late '70s, an event that would eventually lead to the creation of Synergy (and consequentially of Jem and The Holograms) in the Jem animated series. Biography Jacqui became a foster girl at a young age. Having lived on her own self the hardships a child without parents must go through in life, as well as how one needs to be loved, protected and cared about while growing up, inspired her to do whatever she could to help other homeless girls from having her same fate. Jacqui also had another passion in life: singing. By the time she became an adult, she was a proficient songwriter and already had a promising singing career. Fate intervened, though, and Jacqui met and fell in love with a man named Emmett, a caring and good-hearted man who shared her vision of the world. They eventually got married and had a daughter, whom they named Jerrica. Two years later they had another one, Kimber. Jacqui decided to put her singing career on hold to focus on her family. Together, she and Emmett decided to start adopting orphan girls from different places to give them a home ...and a family. Their own house served for this purpose, which from there on would be known as Starlight House. Aja was their first adopted daughter. Later came Shana, Lela and Becky. When Jerrica was 11 years old, Jacqui finally decided to resume her musical career. Together, she and Emmett launched their own record company, Starlight Music. At the same time, Emmett started the Starlight Foundation with the aim of using the profits from Starlight Music to support the girls from Starlight House. Death On January 31st (late '70s, exact year unknown), Jacqui and her band had a performance out of town. It was a stormy night and her plane was about to take off. After saying goodbye to the rest of the girls, Jacqui took a moment to ask why Jerrica was so upset. An angry Jerrica confronted her and blamed her for being absent from home so frequently. Jacqui explained her that it was her career and asked her to give her a hug and a goodbye kiss, to which Jerrica refused. Little did she know fate had a tragic outcome prepared for both. Disheartened, Jacqui boarded the plane never to be seen again. That same night, the flight No. 909 crashed in the woods. The next morning, Emmett and the girls arrived at the site of the crash, only to be informed by a rescue squad worker the fateful news: there were no survivors. Aftermath After Jacqui's death, Emmett found a new purpose in life by trying to continue Jacqui's legacy and procuring to give the girls everything they could need. His various business were doing great and he continued adopting more homeless girls. Four months after Jacqui's departure, he started working on a new supercomputer that could link music and tridimensional holographic images. He programmed this computer with Jacqui's recordings and likeness; however, not being able to bare at the sight of his dead wife's face just as a computerized image, he decided to give her her own personality and image, thus "Synergy" was born. Being advised by his doctor he hadn't much time left to live, Emmett programmed Synergy to be a friend, mother, teacher and guide to Jerrica, Kimber and the rest of the girls, trying with this to fill a little of the void Jacqui left that fateful night. Legacy Jacqui wrote hundreds of songs. Supposedly, the only copies could only be found in some thought-to-be-lost master tapes. These tapes, however, somehow ended up in Eric Raymond's possession. After trying to exact a million dollar ransom from Jerrica or force her to sign over controlling interests of Starlight Music, Eric ultimately destroyed the tapes and Jacqui's songs were lost forever... ...or so they thought. Jerrica and the rest of the the girls found a passage in Emmett's diary which mentioned that a copy of the tapes could be found hidden deep within Synergy's memory bank; so deep that even Synergy herself maybe didn't know of their existence. Aja was able to retrieve the songs and a new Jacqui Benton album was released shortly, called "Starlight". Albums ]] *Starlight (released post mortem) Known songs written by Jacqui Benton *Starlight *First Love (performed by Jem and The Holograms) *My Heart (inédit) *Oh. Jo (inédit) *Jerrica's (inédit) Gallery Jem - Out of the Past - 02.png|Jerrica refuses to kiss her mother goodbye Jem - Out of the Past - 03.png|A disheartened Jacqui boards flight 909 Jem - Out of the Past - 05.png|Emmett programs Synergy with Jacqui's recordings and likeness Jem - Out of the Past - 06.png|Not being able to stare at his dead wife's face only as a computerized image... Jem - Out of the Past - 07.png|...he gives Synergy her own personality and image Jem - Out of the Past - 08.png|List of Jacqui's written songs found in Synergy's memory bank Jem - Out of the Past - 09.png|'Jacqui' singing "Starlight" Jem - Out of the Past - 10.png|Notice how Jacqui's necklace resembles Jerrica's Jem Star earrings Jem - Out of the Past - 11.png Jem - Out of the Past - 12.png Jem - Out of the Past - 13.png Jem - Out of the Past - 14.png Jem - Out of the Past - 15.png Jem - Out of the Past - 16.png|Cover of Jacqui's post mortem album, Starlight Jem - Out of the Past - 17.png Trivia *Jacqui's biological daughters are Jerrica and Kimber. However, she is a legal guardian of Aja, Shana, Lela and Becky. *The Starlight Foundation was Jacqui's idea. *The last time she saw Jerrica, she was denied a hug and kiss, not knowing this would be the last time they would ever see each other. *Jacqui was a housewife but had great musical talents, such as singing and playing the keyboard. *Jacqui taught Kimber how to play the keyboard. *Jacqui died in the plane crash of flight 909 on January 31st, according to the Emmet's diary. *Jacqui's personality and physical appearance are the base foundation for the holographic, audio/visual entertainment system called Synergy. *Jacqui wears a necklace that resembles the Jem Star earrings. *In Out of the Past, Jem and The Holograms perform "First Love" near the beginning of the episode. However, it is not explained how they were able to know about its existence, not to mention its lyrics and musicalization, as at that time they were still hidden within Synergy's memory bank. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Parents